duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters (DMRP Block)
|Next = |Previous = Revolution Final |Block = 9567 |Metagame = }} Duel Masters is the 16th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature Sets are either named after Joe Kirifuda or the Jokers race, or the keywords introduced in the block such as Labyrinth or Bad Action Dynamite. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after March 25, 2017. DMRP Sets *DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! *DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! DMSD Sets *DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers *DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth *DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite DMBD Sets *DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem *DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art DMSP Sets *DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! It also features promotional cards from Year 16. Plot After Final Dogiragolden's war against Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and his forces ended, all life on the Dragon Saga world was wiped out. In place of dragons, new lifeforms had flourished. These new lifeforms are the Jokers, Metallica, Mutopia, Mafi Gang, Beat Jockey and the Gransect. All of these races are 1 race consisting of multiple types of lifeforms. This changed world is connected by a pillar with Light, Water and Nature in the top of the pillar and Fire in the most bottom of it. Darkness was excluded from the pillar and covers the rest of the world. There are also the Jokers, who are colorless like the Zeniths. Nobody knows why they are there but the Beat Jockeys have encountered them personally. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Duel Masters (DMRP Block)'' Details It is a block aimed at "returning to the origin" of the game, featuring a block icon of DM referring to the game itself D'''(uel) '''M(asters), classic civilization conflict, revival of forgotten races and creature types (Such as Insects, Plants, Sealife and Abstract Objects), and revivals of old creatures such as Roaring Great-Horn and Super Explosive Volcanodon. *Card power vastly drops, focusing on anti-meta instead of improving the meta. This has resulted in many decks needing to change their strategies as these anti-meta cards become more and more prevalent. *As the resetting point theme suggests, The block focuses on a monocolored theme. However, unlike the monocolored themes in Dragon Saga, The cards are suited for use in both monocolored and multicolored decks. Metagame DMRP-01 Stage The new environment of DMRP-01 introduces a few new races and strategies, but only Jokers made it to the top due to its powerful one shot quick kill abilities using Jolly the Johnny which allows a quick win with Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction, Danganoh, Super Special Q which can break all the opponent's shields in turn 4, and sometimes the player can even use Yattareman or The Ramen to cast 2 Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction and break all the opponent's shields at once. Niyare Get, Zero Trick also assisted these types of decks a lot as it is a 3 card hand replenishment in turn 2. Aside of that MaltNEXT and Goemonkey Loop continued to exist in the metagame despite restrictions, and became the top tier of the metagame themselves. Rosia Miradante and Dormageddon X continued to exist and Mono-Fire Redzone evolved into a more stable Water Fire Redzone decktype with Onikamas, Strange Flow as a additional method to stop for no cost tramples. Onikamas also allows this type of Redzone to stop rival for no cost tramples. Onikamas is also extremely difficult to remove and thus Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill, Cylinder Miradante and other for no cost rushes that do not have any way to remove it dropped out of favor. Due to the disappearance of Mega Manalock Dragon and Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Dogiragon Buster decks made themselves into a variant where they would use multiple civilizations and hyperspatial spells and also sometimes Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D and Hyperspatial Gallows Hole for defense. DMRP-02 Stage During this environment, Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage, Fighting Musubi, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, Scramble Change, Unidentified Objective and Babelginus, Demonic Dragon were announced to be restricted, severely weakening Goemonkey Loop and completely destroying the short lived Bashginus decktype. The Justice Loop decktype was also severely weakened as well and MaltNEXT slows down. However, removing Babelginus also kills all reanimate-type decks, thus causing criticism for players who liked these strategies. In the other hand, due to the appearance of Bad Brand, the Beat Jockey deck type ascended to the lower meta category, being able to rush most decks with impunity. With the release of Bad Brand, a new decktype known as Outrage Bad Brand quickly replaced the mono-fire variant into the top of the meta. It involved summoning a water creature in turn 2 or 3 then sending out Magnum, Shortshot and Nine, Zero Zero then summoning Bad Brand for 1 mana, then use revolution change on the water creature into Rafululu, Sound Faerie in order to totally lock the opponent's defenses. Due to this, most of the metagame's decks have the ability to ignore defensive plays, be it via loops, instant kill combos or one shots that prevent creature or spell triggers. The other flagship card, Ov Sidia failed to make metallicas enter the metagame, but Orlilia, Flash of Justice was seen in a few Light Fire Redzones. Seeing the destruction of Goemonkey Loop, ramp decks and rogue decks are also seeing a return. MaltNEXT stays in the metagame despite the restrictions. Additionally, Great Grasper is seen being used in a new Chain Grasper Loop with Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan and Chainrex, Super Chainkind into decking out the opponent. Moai Land, Ancient Paradise also became a new finisher in the reviving ramp decks, like Zenith Turbo. The Chronicle Legacy Decks in August revived the Shinobi Dolgeza decktype where it would receive new Shinobis and also had lots of Giant support. The Alcadeias King Queen lock however, has not entered the metagame due to its slow speed. However, King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia is seen in Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe as a sub finisher. In August, the appearance of Keshikasu, Vanish King has gave way for a new type of Jokers deck; Control Jokers. This deck utilizes Keshikasu to control the opponent's creature movements and aims to win using Jolly the Johnny. This is an impressive feat where a Coro Coro Promo gave way to a new decktype. DMRP-03 Stage Before the set is released, a new anti meta card known as DG ~Time of Judgment~ has appeared. Its appearance easily results in the death of most unprepared ramps, although after it, Ramps such as Goemonkey Loop and Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe continued to persist. When the set is released, Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 has attracted attention among Goemonkey Loops and other Jack, Bei B loops such as ones using Metallica. It is immune to the opponent's invincible creatures, and doesn't trigger effects such as Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler which prevents cards such as Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker as an effective finisher against decks using it. Other cards that received attention include Gustav Albussar, who has been used in a few reanimation decks to spam large finishers with Skullbent Gades. Water Nature Dueland has also made a stunning appearance into the meta as while luck based, it was very consistent and resistant via defenses such as Ninja Strikes and Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D and also has powerful control abilities. Competitive Decks *Bashginus *Beat Jockey *Crosis Buster *Dormageddon X *Five Color Dogiragon Buster *Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe *Jokers *MaltNEXT *Mono-Fire Redzone **Darkness Fire Deadzone *Mono-Nature Loop **Mono-Nature Sasoris **Boaroaxe **Imen Loop **Chain Grasper Loop *Outrage Bad Brand *Rosia Miradante *Southern Renaissance *Water Darkness Degeneration Important Cards New cards: *Jokers *Bad Brand *Onikamas, Strange Flow *Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *Great Grasper *Moai Land, Ancient Paradise *Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja *Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 *Gustav Albussar *Skullbent Gades Old cards: *Niyare Get, Zero Trick *Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Jack, Bei B *Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss *Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage *Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge *Jolly the Johnny Joe *Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *Magnum, Shortshot *Rafululu, Sound Faerie *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Chainrex, Super Chainkind *Southern Renaissance, Resonance Dragon Elemental *Heavy Death Metal, End of the Century *Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle *Dueland, Transformation of Dreams Gallery DMRP-01 pack.jpg|DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! dmsd-01.jpg|DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers dmsd-02.jpg|DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth dmsd-03.jpg|DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite DMRP-02 pack.jpg|DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! dmsp-01.jpg|DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! dmbd-01.jpg|DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem dmbd-02.jpg|DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art DMRP-03 pack.jpg|DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! Trivia *The block is named after the titular game itself. *This is the first time where the cards used by the major protagonist initially has nothing to do with the Fire Civilization. *Many of the lower rarity cards in this block are references to older and often forgotten creatures. *This is the first block where the main antagonists are of the Light Civilization. While the God Nova OMG are both Light and Darkness and the Light civilization before Phoenix Saga was partially antagonistic, the former has no relations to the civilization itself while the latter wasn't actually antagonistic due to the vague concepts of good and evil in early Duel Masters lore. Category:Set Block